


THE XIII

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Article style, Basically an interview between Axel and Saix and a description of Xemnas and Saix modeling clothes, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Interview style, Zine: The XIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: An interview between old friends and an article about two of the loveliest models you could lay your eyes on~
Relationships: Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Saïx & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: My Zine Works





	1. Banter Between Best Friends: Two Rising Models You Have To Know

**Author's Note:**

> These two works were part of [The XIII](https://twitter.com/orgxiiizine) zine which was meant to reflect a fashion magazine. As such, the works here are in the style of articles you would find in a magazine and were tied to particular pieces of artwork in the zine (which will be linked to the works to be viewed alongside them). 
> 
> Even though these are an unusual style, I hope you will enjoy them nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I could not find the artwork that accompanied this article, but if I find it again I will update this in the future, I hope you enjoy still~

There was a hint of warmth in the air to tease the upcoming shift in seasons, but with the heat from the bustle on the set of the new debuts you would think you were already in summer. It did not help that is was held underground, adding to the heat along with the lights and multiple people bustling to and fro. There were quite a few things that made this shoot different besides being in an old section of subway.

You will hear this a hundred times in multiple articles, but the models were nothing at all how you would think a model would act. I think the shock, the idea that surprise! models acted like any other person has long been worn off, but there is always a new experience when you attend a shoot and I had not expected it to be from the interaction between the models (Truthfully I had thought that the subway station itself would hold something new for me).

This was not at all the article I had planned to write, and I have Axel and Sa ï x to thank for that. Just as impressively they modeled the new line, they allowed me to conduct an interview that every writer hopes for.

Let’s backtrack a bit. I walked on set, well down a few sets of stairs to the set, and found the usual hustle and bustle. Staff everywhere, the car lit up from the lights within, and plenty of racks of clothes. Before I got the chance to hold this interview, I watched Axel and Sa ï x as they moved in and out of the car. Without talking to them I could see a familiarity between them that went well beyond the professional familiarity you found in the workplace.

Coming into the interview I had learned a few things about the two of them:

Sa ï x was notoriously private, Axel was not. Axel’s social media had a constant flurry of pictures and updates about this and that (ice cream seemed to pop up a lot) but in my researching, I had not seen Sa ï x mentioned at all.

So, it came as a surprise to me when I was informed by one of the photographers that the two of them were the best of friends and worked  _ amazingly _ together which had the two of them sought out to do shoots together very often.

This became completely obvious the moment I was able to talk to them. Axel has a large presence, but Sa ï x was not overshadowed one bit. The two of them played off each other well and between their banter between each other I decided that maybe I should leave the interview up to them.

As they were called in for another round of photos, I had quickly written up some ‘cards’ (Okay, it was ripped pieces of paper tossed into a hat I snagged off a crew member, but I was winging it at this point), and this is what followed:

**[** **_The XIII_ ** **]: Before we begin, I’d like to ask how long the two of you have known each other?**

**Axel:** Since… middle school?

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Yes.

**[** **_XIII_ ** **]: That’s a long time! Yet, I had no idea in my research you two were more than acquaintances, is this a closely guarded secret?**

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I just don’t want to be seen with him.

**Axel:** [laughs] He’s been saying that since middle school. A sane person would’ve ditched me by now then, Sa ï .

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Perhaps I’m not so sane then.

**Axel:** To answer the question, no it’s not. He doesn’t have any or like social media, and I respect his privacy. It’s pretty well known in our agency, though.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** That’s because we work in the same one.

**Axel:** Duuuuhhhh.

There was no doubt these two were best friends. As they answered my questions they were jostling each other, well Axel was jostling Sa ï x and Sa ï x was lightly swatting at him, and clearly knew what the other would say and worked off each other’s answers. They agreed to ask each other my questions, much to my delight. 

**Sa** **ï** **x:** … ‘What is your natural hair color?’

**Axel:** Why does everyone ask me this? It’s red.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Not firetruck red, it’s more of a dark auburn.

**Axel:** Hey! I’m not going around telling people your hair color is fake.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I don’t think most people think blue is my natural color.

* * *

**Axel:** [reads the question silently and then laughs]

**Sa** **ï** **x:** That concerns me.

**Axel:** “ _ How would your best friend describe you?” _

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I was right to be concerned.

**Axel:** C’mon, answer the question.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** [after a moment] Uptight.

**Axel:** Bingo! He really needs to loosen up and have fun sometimes.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** How would I describe you?

**Axel:** … cavalier?

**Saix:** Bingo.

**Axel:** [laughing] We really make a pair, huh?

**Saix:** [smiling] You could say that.

* * *

**Sa** **ï** **x:** [sighing] ‘ _ Where did your stage names come from?’ _

**Axel:** [laughing] Be glad I got this question! I doubt he would have answered it.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** He’s right, I wouldn’t have answered this.

**Axel:** Do you remember back on  _ OurSpace?  _ When it was the coolest thing to put X’s all in your name? Well…

**Sa** **ï** **x:** [shaking his head]

**Axel:** Anyways, they just sort of stuck. Hey, I wonder if our profiles are still up?

**Sa** **ï** **x:** They won’t be after today. Do you see what I have to put up with?

* * *

**Axel:** [pausing]

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Well?

**Axel:** What’s your… most embarrassing memory?

**Sa** **ï** **x:** … That’s not what’s on that paper.

**Axel:** [laughing] No, it’s  _ ‘What’s the first thing you do in a new city?’  _ but I thought this would be more interesting.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I’ll only answer it if you answer it first.

**Axel:** Fine, fine, only fair since I’m going off the books. Let’s see… I guess it would be when I was going around and telling everyone to get my name memorized when we were first starting out.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** … Axel, you just did that the other day.

**Axel:** Look, it’s a hard habit to break. Now c’mon, spill.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I suppose it would be that time at fashion week.

**Axel:** Not going to elaborate?

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Let’s say there was a slight wardrobe malfunction.

**Axel:** The video is probably online, I wonder how many views it has now.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Now you know one of the reasons I don’t have social media.

* * *

**Sa** **ï** **x:** _ ‘Opinions on the outfits for today’s shoot?’ _

**Axel:** That’s a dangerous question. There’s really only one way I can answer.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** If you want to keep your job.

**Axel:** It’s a good thing I’ve never really gotten out of my grunge faze then, yo.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** It’s true, most of these items will likely end up in his closet.

**Axel:** Don’t act like you weren’t eyeing the boots you had on earlier.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** They were comfortable, and I certainly pulled them off.

**Axel:** Think we could convince them to let us have first go at them?

**Sa** **ï** **x:** [laughing] Fat chance.

* * *

**Axel:** Oh, this is a good one. ‘ _ How hard has it been to maintain a friendship as professional models?’ _

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Not hard, next.

**Axel:** Come on Sa ï . There’s been ups and downs.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** I suppose to answer the question—one might think it is easy to be friends with someone that you work in the same industry with. Fortunately, we model under the same agency so we do not have to deal with being separated too often—

**Axel:** We get separated a lot though, but that’s work. We’re co-workers and that’s something we have to remember.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** Yes, but when we are in the same cities or after large events, we are usually able to find time to meet up.

**Axel:** It’s like with any profession, it’s a two-way street and given that we are in the same profession, we both understand why we can’t spend time together.

**Sa** **ï** **x:** We make time though, as do any good friends.

Walking onto the set, I thought it would be a simple jot down a few notes about the proceedings and ask the models a little bit about themselves. The goal was to write, admittedly, the same old piece about models being just like you and I and to mention the new season debuting. Walking off the set, I realize that I’ve come across a unique pair in the fashion industry and that their interview accomplished my goal in a way that I could have only wished for.

I watched as they finished modeling the new line: a parade of flannels, boots, and torn clothing only accentuated by the perfect backdrop of the subway car. Their effortlessness and chemistry upped the value of the shoot and I have no doubt that many will be clamoring for this new line of clothes just as much as the models were.


	2. New Waves on the Horizon of a Nautical Couture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the artwork that accompanied this 'article'.](https://twitter.com/dawning_skye/status/1105212787494739968) Please view it before reading!

To think that one of the longest lasting styles within fashion would have as humble as a beginning as being depicted in something as simple as a painting. Well, perhaps not so humble for the painting was one commissioned by one of the early Queens of Radiant Garden and the fashion was spread like wildfire throughout her court upon its installment. Water plays a heavy influence on the kingdom, and it comes to no surprise that the royalty would have been drawn to the mariners that were coming to see the kingdom that was harnessing the powers of the waters they traversed. In exchange for their tourism, the royalty mimicked their style of clothing through the ages of their contact and to no surprise the style evolved into something all its own that designers saw inspiration in and spread even further to become the leisurely style we enjoy today.

The navy and white, a staple of the nautical style, is typically paired with splash of red, but this season’s trends have chosen to bring new life to the style by pairing rich yellows and oranges for the added warmth that helps pair with the coolness of the rest of the palette. Reoccurring designs are brought back, such as the pirate themed coat and the Breton themed shirt, yet are made anew with design choices and accessories that revitalize this style with such a long and vibrant history. 

Xemnas, on the right, models a coat that traditionally is much longer, but has been shortened this season to be more suitable for everyday wear while retaining the regality that the designs and golden accents exudes. It is paired with a rope belt and contrasting white cuffed pants, which adds a touch of the leisure that this style is well known for to create an outfit that would work within multiple social situations.

Sa ï x, on the left, wears a version of the Breton shirt that has become synonymous with the style and the tan version of the pants that Xemnas models. His accessories include sunglasses that add a vibrant pop to the outfit while also tying in aviation fashion which has a similar origin to nautical style, creating a unique blend of these two styles. Along with the sunglasses, the coat tied loosely around his shoulders is an eye-catching piece that acts as a lovely solid that pairs nicely with the stripes on the more reserved shirt. Tying everything together is the sterling silver fish hook necklace that adds a modern and bold flair to the outfit.

Looking back on past seasons, you can see multiple attempts to revitalize a style that has been reinvented multiple times over. Some have been successful, others certainly not, but this season takes daring approaches to add new touches to a staple in the fashion world. We will likely see many people, from the elites to the everyday ‘nobody’, donning this line as this season’s must haves.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
